Spartan Emergency Response
Spartan Emergency Response, or simply Spartan, is a fire apparatus manufacturer located in Brandon, South Dakota, with additional manufacturing facilities in Ephrata, Pennsylvania and Ocala, Florida. The company also manufactures and supplies fire chassis to other fire body manufacturers. Spartan ER was a division of Spartan Motors prior to its purchase by REV Group. 'History' Spartan Motors Spartan Motors was formed in Charlotte, Michigan in 1976 by four engineers from the bankrupt Diamond-REO truck company. Spartan designed and manufactured a custom cabover chassis for fire services. Like Duplex, Hendrickson, Oshkosh and Pemfab, Spartan supplied chassis to apparatus body manufacturers - this market niche falls between custom apparatus built entirely by apparatus manufacturers (like Pierce or E-One) and commercial chassis rigs like Ford, Freightliner or GMC. Unlike their specialty competitors, Spartan would build chassis to end-user specifications, enabling smaller body manufacturers to offer a custom apparatus option. The Spartan chassis was popular, and apparatus manufacturers throughout North America offered (and continue to offer) Spartan-chassis apparatus. In the 1980s, Spartan also began to build custom chassis for motor homes. Early models included the CFC, CFG and CFH chassis. The Gladiator was introduced in 1983 and continues to be one of Spartan's most popular models. Other models introduced in the 1980s and 1990s included the Diamond, the Monarch, the rear-engine Silent Knight and the GT-One. The Metro Star and Advantage were introduced in the latter part of the 1990s and the Metro Star remains in production today. Fire Body Manufacturing In 1997, Spartan entered the apparatus body side of the industry through its acquisition of Luverne Fire Apparatus Ltd. of Brandon, South Dakota and Quality Manufacturing Inc. of Talladega, Alabama. Initially, the two facilities continued to operate as subsidiaries under their original names, but were merged in 2003 to form Crimson Fire. Spartan also acquired Road Rescue Inc., an ambulance manufacturer in St. Paul, Minnesota. Road Rescue was later sold to Allied Specialty Vehicles. In 2011, Spartan acquired Classic Fire of Ocala, Florida. Spartan ER In 2012, Spartan rebranded Crimson as Spartan ERV. In 2017/2018 Spartan Motors rebranded Spartan ERV as Spartan Emergency Response. Spartan purchased Smeal in 2017 and acquired all their brands, Smeal, Ladder Tower Company (LTC), and US Tanker. Spartan ER and Spartan Chassis were consolidated under the Spartan Motors brand. In 2018/2019 Spartan ERV was rebranded under the Spartan ER banner. REV Group On 03 February 2020, the REV Group announced its acquisition of Spartan ER effective 01 February 2020. Spartan Emergency Response and its brands, Spartan Fire Apparatus and Chassis, Smeal Fire Apparatus, Ladder Tower (LTC), and US Tanker (UST), will immediately become part of REV’s Fire & Emergency (“F&E”) segment. REV Group also purchased the rights to the “Spartan” name and logo, which it is licensing back to Spartan Motors for its RV chassis business. 'Products' Spartan Emergency Response sells a full line of pumpers, aerial devices, tankers, rescues and brush trucks on custom Spartan and commercial chassis through a Western Hemisphere-wide dealer network. Major customers include Dallas Fire Rescue, Chicago Fire Department, Houston Fire Department, and Toronto Fire Services. The company has also received major contracts from Peru, Chile and Brazil.﻿ 'Custom Chassis' 'Current Models' *Spartan Gladiator *Spartan Metro Star *Spartan Metro Star-RT *Spartan Sirius 'Discontinued Models' *Spartan Advantage (1999-2010) *Spartan Big Easy *Spartan Diamond (1989-2010?) *Spartan Furion (2007-2012) *Spartan GT-One *Spartan Monarch (1987-1994) *Spartan Metro Star-X *Spartan Silent Knight 'Cab Lengths' *'ER' - Two Door (72.10") *'LTD' - Long Two Door (+33") *'SMFD' - Short Medium Four Door (+45") *'MFD' - Medium Four Door (+54") *'EMFD' - Extended Medium Four Door (+60") *'LFD' - Long Four Door (+67.5") *'ELFD' - Extended Long Four Door (+74") 'Roof Configurations' *Flat *5" raised *10" raised *20" raised *24" raised 'Aerials' 'Ladders' 'Platforms' 'Booms' 'Tractor-Drawn Aerials' 'Discontinued Aerials' The Spartan ERV brand of aerial products was discontinued upon re-branding. *75' Rear-Mount Ladder *75' Mid-Mount Platform *93' Mid-Mount Platform *100' and 103' Tractor-Drawn Aerial *100' Mid- and Rear- Mount Platform *103' Rear-Mount Ladder 'Quick Delivery Pumpers' *Spartan S-180 'Commercial Pumpers' *Side-Mount *Top-Mount 'Custom Pumpers' *'Intelligent Pump Solutions' (IPS) *'Transformer' *Side-Mount *Top-Mount *Top-Mount Enclosed *Rear-Mount 'Rescues' *Walk-in *Walk-around 'Tankers' 'US Tanker' *'Heritage' Dry-side tanker *'Heritage' Wet-side tanker *'Patriot' Elliptical tanker 'Wildland Apparatus' *Water Tender *Type 3 and 4 *Urban Interface 'See also' Departments operating Spartan ERV / Crimson apparatus 'External Links' *Spartan Emergency Response *Spartan Motors Category:American fire apparatus manufacturers